An Unexpected Gift
by Black Knightress
Summary: Here a girl has a very rare gift, can she use it to stop the war between the nonhumans and the humans? Or will it lead her into disaster?
1. Chapter 1

Well sorry about the wait. As I promised here is a new Radiata story that I started to remake I hope for everyone who was waiting for this story to come likes it.

I do not own Radiata Stories. I only own my characters that I create.

~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~000000~~~~~~~~~000000~~~~

Everyone has a gift that is something that they are good at, it could be sketching or even playing music with an instrument. But there are some gifts that are rarer than most. In any case, a gift such as healing anything is not a everyday gift. It is special and for this one human child, it may just change the fate of Radiata.

It was a cold night and there was a slight breeze, making the trees whistle musically. The moon was shining on the waters making them just glitter with beauty. But the beauty of nature could not count for the bloody war between the nonhumans and humans, it was horrid. At this very moment a human teenage girl about fifteen was running down the path, wearing a worn cloak covering her face. She was running from something or someone, but she kept running. Little did this girl know that she was running into dangerous territory which happened to belong to the Light Elves. She was running towards across the bridge, seeming lost and scared of something or someone.

"Oh no... I can't let him catch me! I can't let them find me!" She kept saying to herself. She kept running. Before she knew it she ran smack dab into someone. Now she fell backwards roughly on her bottom, groaning and rubbing her probably bruised bottom. She looked in front of her and gasped slightly in surprise at who she saw. It was a light elf, with the beautiful pale skin and the shining wings. A scar was held on his right eye, blueish-green hair slicked back. His outfit was a blue tunic with ribbon-like sleeves and puffy pants that were tucked into his boots. He opened his blue eyes and spotted the human girl in the cloak, sitting there. She didn't really know how to react as he suddenly got back to his feet, his ice sword close to her face. She knew the Light Elves hated humans and would kill them right on sight. Now that the sword was close to stab her right through the forehead, she couldn't bring herself to move. She had a chance to weigh her options, either die at the hands of the Light Elves or be captured to be used as a guinea pig for the Radiata Knights. She made up her mind and readjusted her sitting position, she choose to rather die than be used as a human experiment.

"You're not going to run? Not going to fight back?" She heard the Light Elf say.

"I won't run." She said, looking to the tip of the sword. "I won't fight back either."

"...What a odd human. Your kind fears death and here you wish to face it."

"I'd rather face death... then become an experiment for my kind." She closed her eyes and waited for the sword to be driven into her skull, but nothing happened. She seemed a bit surprised by this and opened her eyes to see the Light Elf looking a bit surprised before a smug smirk appeared on his face. She felt confused, was he going to kill her or merely wait until she wasn't expecting it?

"...Are you not going to kill me?" She asked softly.

"Of course I am. I just wait for a good time, that is how I work."

She didn't show any other expression, even though he said that he would kill her, why was he waiting? She faintly heard footsteps of what sounded like the Radiata knights metal boots. She knew she was running out of time. She grabbed the end of the sword pointing it now at her chest, she didn't let go. This took the Light Elf by surprise.

"What are you doing you foolish human!" He asked trying to break the sword from her grip.

"Please just kill me if you're going to do it anyways! I don't want to go back there! They're here for me!" Her grip didn't loosen at all, she was gripping the sword so tightly that her hands were beginning to bleed.

"Idiot!" The ice sword disappeared and her hands fell right to the ground. She winced and then gasped as the sound of the footsteps got closer. She whipped around and there was a large group of Radiata knights. Their leader of the group was a tall male with light brown hair tied back into a loose ponytail. A few bangs hung down from the sides of his face. He had a small beard, his dark green eyes focused on the girl that sat on the ground in fear. His skin was light colored like sand. His knight armor was green, blue and white, it proved that he was the leader of the group. She knew why the group was here, they were there to retrieve her and take her back to Radiata city by force.

"Why do you run? You're making this difficult for us." Said the leader of the group. His voice was deep. She couldn't speak, she was afraid the last thing she wanted to do was be used as a human experiment. She was different from other normal humans. She had abilities that only other humans could dream of.

"More humans!" growled the Light Elf. The leader of the group looked up with a scowl, he had a dislike for the nonhumans. With a raise of his hand, two fingers ready to snap together for the knights with bows and arrows to fire their weapons at the Light Elf. The Light Elf didn't even have time to react after the leader snapped his fingers together. Only one arrow managed to cut his shoulder a bit deep. He grunted and gripped his shoulder with one hand as he summoned his ice sword with the other.

"The nonhuman is going to fight back? How sad. Kill him." Said the leader with no emotion what so ever. The girl on the ground wasn't about to let blood shed happen right in front of her. She stood up quickly putting herself in front of the Light Elf, she clapped her hands together murmuring something and then the strangest thing happened. A mist quickly appeared and it hid both her and the Light Elf from view of the knights. In the mist the girl had tackled the Light Elf into a ditch, so when it cleared the knights would think that that they both escaped. The Light Elf was completely taken off guard by this, what was this insane human up to? They were both hidden now in the ditch, the girl had her arms around the Light Elf's waist, she wasn't about to let him back up to get killed by the knights. The one thing she hated the most was bloodshed and she knew nothing good ever came out of fighting when bloodshed was involved. The mist had cleared above the two of them and they heard the knights yelling to one another.

"Hey where are they!" "Where'd they go!" "They escaped!" "The girl got away again!" "They must have ran into the woods! After them!"

The girl heard the enraged snarl and yell of the leader, to which she flinched at. But she made no sound, she hoped they would just run off into the woods and look. The sound of the metal boots were heard running away from them, the knights still yelling to one another about where they could have disappeared off to. As soon as the sound of their feet were gone, she released the Light Elf and sat back looking at him. His shoulder was bleeding pretty good, the arrow nicked him just right. She reached her hand out and he leaned away from it, glaring at her. She took a deep breath in and out and moved forward again her hand outstretched towards his shoulder. But yet again he inched away from her. She pursed her lips and moved forward once more, this time actually managing to touch his shoulder. She waited for a second to see if he would inch away but he didn't, then she put her other hand on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and felt her hands warm up. The Light Elf on the other hand was surprised by the feel, he watched as her hands gripped his shoulder and they were warming up to the touch. Then she pulled her hands away and the wound on his shoulder was no more. The Light Elf assassin couldn't understand it, one touch from this girl and the injury he received was gone. This time he looked to her with surprise, his expression also saying confusement. How could one human girl heal a wound like it was never there in the first place? It made no sense. The girl opened her eyes and smiled at seeing the wound on his shoulder gone but then looking to her own hands, she now had a sad smile. Her hands were still bloody and cut from when she grabbed his sword.

"..How did you do that?" She looked up to the Light Elf. She knew he was probably confused.

"..It's... It's complicated.." She honestly stated, setting her stinging hands on her lap palms up.

"How can one human be able to heal a wound like it was never there?" He asked again.

"..I don't know. But... I can heal people.. but I can't heal myself. You see? I... I have abilities that I don't know what to do with.. I even have some that haven't even awakened. I can probably heal any sickness. I am able to create diversions like that mist.. but... I can never heal myself no matter what I do. It doesn't work that way with me." She looked to her hands, they were beginning to hurt her. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't heal the wounds on her hands.

"That must be why they came for you... because of that power. It's even rare for elves like us to see that kind of ability." He then got to one knee and pulled something out of his pocket. It was some sort of cloth, he tore it in half.

"I cannot believe I'm doing this..." He said, as he took one of her hands and wrapped it. Then he did the same with the her other hand. She was a bit taken back by this, a light elf was actually helping her. After he finished bandaging her hands he got to his feet. She looked up to him, now she put back her hood revealing her face. It was beautiful, she had long light brown hair with it coloring down to white at the ends. Her skin was beautiful lively color of cream. Her eyes were a violet-red and they seemed to shine. He couldn't help but look at her, was she really a human? It seemed a bit unreal. But he shook his head and turned on his heels.

"Get out of here. And don't let me catch you again because if I do. I will not be so generous." With that he flew off. She watched him fly. She couldn't understand why a nonhuman had shown her such kindness? She looked to her bandaged hands. Without another word, she stood and put her hood over her face again. She crawled out of the ditch and onto the road again. She looked around before taking off running again. She had to get out of the area with the knights still looking for her. She ran as fast as her long legs would take her. She had no idea that she was heading towards the one spot where the nonhumans had completely over run the the legendary fort of Fort Helencia. She suddenly heard the metal feet of the knights and she only started running faster. She was afraid of being caught by them.

"I don't want to be an experiment...! I don't want to be an experiment..! I don't wanna be an experiment!" She kept saying to herself. She didn't notice the fort was now in her plain sight, she was too busy running away. She looked back to see the silhouettes of knights running her way. She tripped over a rock like brick and fell rolling towards a couple of dark elves scaring them a bit. She looked up to them.

"Please... Don't let them take me...!" She begged. They looked to each other. Both were males and tall. One had short blonde hair and the other had brown long hair in a ponytail and he was wearing a hat of some sort. Then they suddenly picked her up and quickly hurried her towards the fort, carrying her. They entered the fort with the girl in their arms and watched as the knights stopped dead in their tracks. It was thanks to the light elves and dark elves guarding the fort that ran them off. She was grateful but the two dark elves looked at her with confusement all across their faces.

"It's a long story..." She stated softly. They set her on the ground, she winced and looked to her hands. They must have been infected because they were burning with pain. Blood had already seeped through the bandages. Then she heard one of the dark elves gasp and a low growl was heard. She looked up and turned around to see the Light Elf that she had helped earlier. He was glaring looking very angry.

"You...! Human!" He snarled, summoning his ice sword.

"Gil wait!" Said one of the dark elves. He stood in front of the girl.

"Move aside Clarence I do not have time for your games. You know humans are not allowed here! Now that she is here, she must die." His sword was pointed in her direction.

"I think we should talk to Lord Zane first..." said the one called Clarence. He wasn't afraid of the light elf, the girl didn't know what to do just standing there. She just looked to her hands which were starting to infect just a bit.

"Don't you dare bring Lord Zane into this matter! You know he has forbidded humans here! And why do you want to bring this ignorant human to him and discuss this! You should know by now his orders are final!" He was enraged. She knew that this was the light elf that had saved her but now he was truly enraged.

"Gil please calm down. It won't hurt to just talk to him."

"You don't understand do you? Listen well to me, she is a human, a HUMAN! And we are suppose to kill the humans! What part of that do you not understand! They are the enemy! I know you don't want to be hostile towards them because some of their blood runs through their veins, but look at the damage they have done to our land!"

"You don't have to talk to him I will." Then Clarence turned around and faced the girl. He carefully guided her into the fort, he had to ignore the fuming glare of Gil. She couldn't understand, was the leader here going to be that bad to deal with? It made her worry just a bit, she was a bit scared. But she knew it couldn't be like anything the humans could have done to her. There was no way she wanted to be used as their experiment so they could figure out her rare abilities. They had reached the inside of the fort and she pulled the cloak closer to her and kept her hood over her face. Taking a turn down one of the hallways which was unfortunately leading right to where her judgement was going to be. They reached a door and he opened it and she felt her heart start to pound against her rib cage. Not before long they entered the room and there it would begin her life trial to see if she could live or have to die.

~~~~000~~~~~~0000000~~~~

I hope it was okay. I had really think on this. I kept the power thing so yeah. Eh heh. Anyways, the main character is a bit different as you can tell but a bit similar she has a different name. That we'll learn in the next chapter! Dun Dun DUN! Ha ha.

Anyways please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry to keep you waiting for this update!

I do not own Radiata Stories just my own characters.

~~~~~~0000~~~~~000~~~~~000000~~~~

The moment she walked into the room right behind the dark elf called Clarence, the young girl didn't know what to expect. She kept herself hidden behind the dark elf in fear of being seen. She heard someone chuckle softly.

"Now what brings you here?" Asked a soft voice, definitely male.

"Lord Zane... There's something I would like to talk to you about." Clarence asked, seemingly choosing his words carefully. The girl wanted to look around and clasped her hands together only to wince and pull them apart. They were infecting very badly, for they weren't treated yet.

"Oh? I'm listening." The voice answered.

Clarence had stepped aside and allowed the Light Elf leader to look at the girl standing there. She wasn't expecting him to move, she jumped a little in surprise looking up. The Light Elf leader was sitting in a chair leaned back slightly. His expression was surprised before it changed to anger and he was glaring at her. She looked down avoiding the cold glare of the Elf Leader. Her hood kept her face covered, but she couldn't seem to shake off his glare towards her.

"Do you mind explaining WHY a human is here?" He asked, his voice seeming like sharp daggers.

"Lord Zane... It seems that she was running from the knights." Clarence answered, seeming unaffected by coldness of the Light elf leaders voice. The leader, Zane, was quiet.

"Those knights have dared enter the elf lands?" He asked, seeming only a little surprised by this.

"It seems they have by what Gil has told us... This girl... was running from them." Clarence paused. "But... I don't know the reason why she was running from them... A human is running away from her own kind. This seems like fear."

"Hmmm.." Zane closed his eyes, deep in thought. "...Clarence. Assemble any nonhuman force you can find... and eliminate the knights from this area."

"I understand... but what about this young girl?" He asked looking to the girl, who's head was still hidden and looking down.

"We deal with her later... those knights come first." Zane was firm with his decision.

"I will let the elven forces of the City of Flowers know what we are up against." Said a very familiar voice. Everyone looked to see Gil in the doorway with his arms folded.

"Alright then... you will lead the assassin group on the knights. Take them out Gil." With a nod and a smirk the Light elf assassin left to ready the elven warriors. That left Clarence, Zane, a young dark elf and the girl. She left out of place and like the alien of the group, all eyes were on her.

"Alright then girl... What are you doing in the elven lands?" Asked the Light elf leader cooly. She didn't answer at first. She couldn't find the words to speak. She wanted to talk but her voice it seemed like, completely disappeared. The light elf leader, narrowed his eyes at the silent girl.

"Are you so ignorant that you will not answer one question?" He asked. She clenched her hands together, she wanted to answer but she just couldn't get the words out.

"What was the point of bringing a human here if she cannot speak? This stupid girl has no voice... can't even defend herself.."

"...That's not true..." She said softly, her voice quivering slightly.

"..What do you know? She CAN talk.."

"..I'm here... to avoid the monsters that are searching for me... I... I honestly can't go back to that city.. there I'm not a human being with rights... I'm nothing more than a guinea pig for experiments." She stated with a quivering voice.

"Now I'm curious why do you say this?" The elven lord asked. "Why would a human call their own kind monsters?"

"Because... Because of what they can do.." She said with more of steady voice.

"..Go on."

"I ran here because I knew I could at least try and get away from them... I'm not some lab rat for experiments..."

"Lab rat?" This time Clarence spoke up. She nodded once, she knew that's why the knights were after her. She had special powers, a very rare set of abilities that no one else has.

"Interesting..." Stated the elven lord, sounding interested now. "Are sure you're not lying?"

"I'm positive sir.." She answered.

"At least you know your place..." He said in a low tone.

"What... What will happen to me now?" She asked looking up, the hood still kept her face hidden in its shadows.

"We will kill you of course." He stated bluntly. She didn't flinch, this cause Lord Zane to raise an eyebrow. "Are you not afraid of death girl?"

"No sir..."

"Hm. It's not everyday we find a human that is actually willing to die." The elven lord now proceeded to stand up.

"I'd rather face death than those knights..." She answered.

"..I still do not understand. Why are you here? Tell the truth girl." He asked in a cold voice.

"Sir... I...I am not like the other humans... I have these... these powers... these abilities that are very rare... I was born with them... They.. those monsters... want to experiment on me.. they want to learn of this... but... that would only kill me faster..." She answered. "I can't stand people who would use others to get what they want! Those knights were the worst! They...They destroyed my village... killing my family and friends..! Just because of my gift...! It's not a gift... I believe its a curse!"

Both elves were taken off guard by the girl's rant. The light elf leader walked around the table towards the girl, he was going to go through his plan to destroy her. She wasn't scared. She was more than ready to face death, she would rather do that then face the scientists that wanted to experiment on her for her unique abilities. The elven lord now stood a few feet in front of her, holding out his palm towards her. He would destroy her mind first before killing her body. His hand was a few inches from her forehead before he paused.

"Lord Zane?" Clarence asked. The girl looked up and noticed that the elven lord was quite still, she felt that something was wrong. He flinched, his hand recoiling back to his chest.

"I am.. fine." He stated with a forced tone. She knew something was wrong, he wouldn't have reacted like that. Zane took a few steps back his hand on his chest.

"I will... deal with this girl later... We'll put her in one of the spare rooms." He said, with that he turned to the young light elf. "Coco... Take her to the one of the rooms and lock the door... I guarantee I will deal with her later."

"Um.. Yes my lord!" He squeaked, getting up from the mat he was sitting on. He had short brown hair with a red strand on the side. He was small with a dark brown skin. He trotted up and started shoving the girl out the door, pushing gently on her back. They kept walking down the hallway after leaving the room. One thing kept bothering her, why had elder light elf just pause and then recoil like that? She knew he wasn't alright, there was something wrong. She stopped short and the young dark elf called Coco ran right into her. He gave her a gentle push but she didn't budge. She felt scared for a minute, he couldn't be infected with the Algandars could he? She was deathly afraid of that disease and hated when there were people infected with it. But there was not much she could do when a human being was infected, they would attack others. She had only had the chance to heal one person when they had it. But that was right before the knights found out about her ability. After that she had no choice but to run. That was the reason why she was there in the first place was because they found out. But right at that moment her mind was focused on one thing: the destruction of the Algandars plague. She felt a shudder rush through her body, it was like a six sense. Why hadn't she payed attention to it earlier? It came with her abilities, and there was nothing she could do to get rid of it. She suddenly jolted upright as the feeling rushed up and down her spine. She couldn't take it, she had to turn around and go back. She spun around, panicked she could feel the Algandars it was stronger than before. She had to hurry, she could heal illnesses but she could not bring people back from the dead. Coco looked up at her in surprise. Suddenly she bolted back down the hallway, with the dark elf boy on her heels.

"Wait! Stop please!" He cried. He couldn't keep up with her long legs. She didn't stop, she knew she couldn't. When she knew that she was back at the room, the door was shut. The girl felt a panic raise, she could feel the Algandars plague getting stronger by the minute. It wouldn't be too long before it claimed its victim. She pounded on the door and there was no answer. She started throwing her body against it in hopping that it would open. No luck. She kept ramming herself into the door. It had caused some noise, and the other elves of the fort were starting to arouse and come investigate the sound. The small dark elf boy, was watching with concern and fear.

"Stop! Human what do you think you're doing!" Shouted a light elf there.

"We have to get in...! It will kill him!" She answered.

"What are you talking about?" Asked a dark elf this time.

"The Algandars!" She cried out. There was a few gasp among the group, they were murmuring quickly among themselves.

"What! How do you know this!" Shouted a light elf.

"I don't know! I just do!" She threw herself hard into the door. Then suddenly there was two other light elves helping her. It seemed hopeless, she threw herself once more into the door and a loud crack was heard. Tears suddenly ran down her face and she slid down the door, holding her shoulder that she had been using. There was no doubt that she had cracked the bone in her arm. The light elves and dark elves were in a frantic, they were panicking.

"This isn't doing any good! Someone go to the City of Flowers!" Shouted a dark elf. The two light elves that had been helping ram themselves into the door quickly ran into the center of the fort and took off. The girl got up holding her pained limb, she took a few steps back from the door. She wasn't going to give up.

"Stop! You're going to severely injure yourself!" cried a dark elf.

"For once we agree! Stop this human!" shouted a light elf.

She didn't take heed to their words, she ran towards the door and rammed it. That did the trick, the door flew open. Just like she suspected, it was taking over. His hand was already covered with vines threatening to engulf his entire arm. He was a lot more pale. She ran towards the light elf leader and threw her arms around his mid rift. Pain shot through her arm but she wasn't going to let Algandars take his life. He may have hated humans but she could care less. Suddenly both of them fell to the floor, she felt the Algandars starting to fade. But her strength and energy was also starting to fade as well. Then she felt no trace of the Algandars, she had completely destroyed it. She felt weak, he shifted her into a different position. She was too weak to even move, pain throbbed in her arm. She felt like she was being cradled. She managed to look up and lock gazes with the light elf leader, he was confused.

"...What did you do?" He murmured, it was quiet but she managed to hear it.

"..I wish... I could tell you..." She barely managed to speak. Her vision was going in and out, on the brink of unconsciousness. She saw his lips move but she couldn't hear him. She was going out of it, he looked as if he was shouting orders to the other nonhumans, he was pointing at them. Her vision was too fuzzy she couldn't tell if they came into the room. It wasn't long before she blacked out.

~~~~~~00000000000~~~~~~0000000~~~~~

Sorry for the cliffy. I am honest when I say that those really do stalk me in my stories.

Anyways, Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry this took so long!

I'm busy with college so I'll update when I can. So just so you know.. I'm not dead. Just busy.

Anyways here's chapter 3 for you~

I do not own Radiata stories, I only own my characters I have created.~ Now Enjoy~

~~~~~00000~~~~~~~~~~000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything was black, a dark black abyss. The girl was still out of it, she felt like she was floating in her mind. Everything felt numb around her, there was also a light throbbing in her arm. The one she dislocated when she rammed against the door to get to the light elf leader. She was surprised she wasn't crying in pain, then again she had passed out after targeting and destroying the Algandars disease. She wondered now if her arm was shattered, broken or maybe her shoulder was dislocated. She thought to herself she deserved that, she should have opened the door by the handle rather than try to ram into it. Suddenly within the black abyss she thought she saw a light, she tried to reach for it and then it suddenly engulfed her. Now everything felt like it was buzzing all around her ears and head. She could hear the murmur of what she thought were voices. It was coming into focus, she light groaned. The throbbing was still dull in her arm. She tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids felt heavy. She kept trying but it was so difficult, finally she managed to get them half-way opened, the fortress ceiling was blurry or was it like that originally? She turned her head to the side and found out that she was still coming out of it. The room was blurry and there was a chair next to a made bed that she was sleeping on. She tried to focus, but it was taking a lot of strain on her to do so. She tried to remember when she was put in this room when she was set on the bed. The last thing she remembered was falling to unconciousness in the light elf leader's arms. That seemed to wake her up more easier. She wondered if he was alright, if she really healed him. She blinked a few times and then things came into focus, she looked back up the ceiling. The girl guessed that she was in some sort of medical room or just a room. She looked forward and noticed her arm in a handmade leather sling. Had she really dreamt all this? But it couldn't be a dream, her arm continued to throb. She used her uninjured arm and rubbed at her eyes and was surprised at how sluggish and heavy her body felt. It was hard to move her arm, her body was still numb and heavy feeling like lead. She took all the enegry she could and tried to sit up, but the more she moved around the more her arm started to hurt. Not just her arm but her shoulder too.

'I must have... dislocated my shoulder.. and broke my arm as well..' She thought finally getting to a comfortable sitting position. She took the chance and looked around the room. It wasn't a medical room but it was a room with a bed and a few things cluttered around when the Radiata Knights still claimed Fort Helencia. But with the non-humans running the fort, it seemed much more.. cleaner in a way. She shifted only a little and was rewarded with a sharp pain. She whimpered and immediately grabbed at her aching pained arm. It continued to hurt but she wasn't going to scream out in pain about it. She shifted back to the position she was in and had no choice but to relax there. Though with her arm throbbing, how could she relax? She sighed and just rested her head back. The only thing that crossed her mind was did the elves do this? Did they take care of her and fixed up her arm? She wasn't sure anymore. The girl then looked to the ceiling and just stared at it. She wanted to let her mind wander but for some reason, her mind was focused on one thing. Was the light elf leader alright and was he alive? She didn't know if it was a dream or not. It was a little awhile longer before the door opened and someone entered. She wasn't surprised to see it was a dark elf but she was surprised to see that a light elf was with them. They both looled to her to see her awake and surprisingly even more they looked relieved to see her awake.

"Well you're awake.. good good.." Said the dark elf, who she remembered from earlier known as Clarence. "We didn't think you would wake up or worse.. we thought you might have been in a coma."

"...How long...?" She asked surprising herself at how voice sounded, slightly hoarse. She must have been out longer than she thought.

"Close to a week." Replied the light elf, who was female and wore a long dress of somesort with long spring green colored hair in a loose ponytail. The girl couldn't believe she was out for that long. She shifted and suddenly wished she hadn't, her arm started to rack in pain. The girl winced of course and touched her injured arm. Clarence was already there with his hands out.

"Don't move.. your arm was dislocated.. and you seemed to shatter something as well in your arm.." He said. So she was right, she had dislocated her arm but didn't that she also broke something. No wonder it hurt like it did.

"Yeah... Seriously what were you thinking? I mean.. we told you to stop.. but... we thank you... you have our graditude." Said the light elf female as she shut the door to the room and came forward.

"..You're thanking me?...Why?" asked the girl, her voice starting to sound more normal and not as raspy as it was before.

"You saved our leader... You saved Lord Zane.. We don't know how you did.. but..." The light elf shook her head. "...But we're extremely grateful.. Thank you."

"..You don't.. have to thank me... I just.. I helped him because... I was... Okay I'll admit.. I was scared that the Algandars.. was going to claim him..." the girl replied laying back with Clarence's help.

"..Yes we do... you can argue all you want." The light elf said with a bit of a smirk on her face.

"...Um... if it's... okay.. may I ask.. who you are..?" The girl asked, looking to both the dark elf and the light elf. She knew the dark elf was Clarence but she wanted to make sure and she didn't know the light elf.

"I'm Clarence.." Said Clarence.

"..I go by Keane. I run a shop here at Fort Helencia.." Said the light elf. The girl thought that the name of the light elf was pretty and nice sounding.

"What about you?" Asked Clarence, looking at the girl. "Do you have a name or?"

"..I do... my name is... Eliza.. It's.. a name... my village decided on when I was born.. that is... before.. the knights destroyed it.. and the people I cared about.." Eliza answered.

"...The knights are horrid. I hate those humans, think they're better than anyone else." Hissed Keane. "I really hate those humans.. Arrogant, snobbish humans."

"..Yeah.. they're selfish too..." Eliza added. The light elf looked to Eliza as if debating on whether or not she wanted to ask something. Then she shook her head and looked to the table and started on making somesort of tea or drink.

"...Do you mind if I ask something..?" Asked Keane rather softly.

"No.. go ahead.." the girl replied. Clarence was being quiet letting the two females converse.

"..If... you have this power to heal... then.. why can't you heal yourself?" Eliza knew that Keane meant this as a innocent question but it was like pouring salt into a open wound.

"...I wish I knew... but... my abilities... my.. 'gift'.. somehow doesn't allow me to heal myself.. Every gift comes with a price to be paid.. and my price was that no matter what happened to me.. I couldn't heal my own wounds.. my own injuries.. that's the down side of this gift. I can heal others.. but I can't heal myself.."

"...I'm... sorry about that.." Keane said, actually sounding very sincere and apologetic.

"Don't be... I don't mind honestly... if that is the price.. I really don't mind... I know every gift of somesort.. has it's downside... and this seems fair to me." Eliza responded.

"...You're really not like the other humans... you care for the nonhumans and humans -" Clarence started.

"I don't care for the humans anymore... not after they wanted to use me as a lab rat.. and destroyed my home village."

"..Good stand there." Keane said, agreeing. "I don't blame you for hating the humans now."

"Yeah... which.. is why I ran from them... because if they experimented with my powers... my abilities... they would have no doubt driven me close to death.. and they wouldn't have a lick of remorse for it." Eliza responded, clenching her uninjured hand into a fist. Keane dropped a cup with tea in it beside the table.

"You're right... You know.. I like you.. you have a good opinion of yourself.." Keane said, actually surprising Clarence this time. "Maybe we can be friends.."

"I would like that..." Eliza said with a small smile.

"...I'm... surprised at you Keane..." Spoke Clarence, his surprise clearly betraying his voice. Both females looked to him. "I mean... well... yeah."

"Relax Clarence.. if you remember Lord Zane saying... he wanted to talk with Eliza too.." Keane responded glancing to Eliza. "..He wants to thank you too. For saving his life from the Algandars."

"..R-Really.. you guys don't have to thank me for that..."

"Nonsense!" Keane said, rather perky sounding. "I can go get him now~"

"W-W-Wait..! Hold on.. um.. I'm.. not..." Eliza started, realizing that she was nowhere in the best shape or dress to be meeting with the elven lord.

"Oh don't worry I won't go get him right this instant.. You need better clothes and well.. we need to change the bandages on your hands." Keane said.

Eliza looked to her hands and found that they were bandaged, the elves were really taking care of her. She felt grateful herself.

"So that means..~ Let's get you all cleaned up~" Keane said, getting ready to help Eliza out of bed. "Then after that... you get to see Lord Zane."

~~~~~~~00000000~~~~~~~~~~~~0000000~~~

Okay there you have it~ Yes another sort of cliff hanger.

Took me awhile but there it is~

Anyways reviews please.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I know this is the same chapter but it cut off at the end as I read it here on fanfiction. Weird it cut off some of the chapter.. Anyways this is JUST A CHAPTER REPOST. ^^; Cheerio now.

I do not own Radiata just my own characters in this story.

~~~~~00000~~~~~~0000~~~~~~0000~~~~

Eliza was surprised when Keane had lead her to get cleaned up. She followed behind but she was lagging only because she knew she was still healing. Her powers, her healing abilities really took the strength from her. Whenever she used them it seemed like they demanded a payment in return, that payment being her own strength. She could never heal any of her own wounds but she could heal that of others. However it depended on how big or disasterous the wound was. Because in return it would have harmed her. Something such as Algandars she had to be careful with, even with as much as she hated it, if she wasn't careful that would have been her cause of death. She was lucky to only black out for a few days.

"Here it is... I'll even get a set of clothes ready for you when you finish." Keane stated opening the door to a small mini bath. Eliza felt grateful.

"Thank you..." Eliza gave a polite bow before heading in. She closed the door behind her, and then started undressing out of her current torn garb. She felt a bit better getting out of that torn garb but she could see the faint scar across her shoulder she remembered when it had happened. It wasn't a weapon wound, she knew this one scar was caused through her own healing abilities when she had overused them. When ever she pushed her limit, the scar would grow. She climbed into the already made bath and sat back. She gripped her shoulder that with held her cursed scar. She finally shook her head and went back to cleansing herself. She managed to get herself cleaned up in good time. She grabbed the towel that was near and used it to dry herself off when she got out of the small wooden tub. A small knock came to the door and she wrapped the towel around her small willowly figure.

"...Um... come in.." She called out. When the door opened Keane was back and in her arms was a set of clothes. It wasn't neatly folded but Eliza knew they were going to do.

"Here are some clothes for you. It's what I could gather up, hopefully they um... fit." Keane said before entering and handing the bundle to Eliza.

"Thank you... I appreciate you doing this..." She said setting the bundle of clothes on a table.

"Anything for Lord Zane's savior... we are in your debt." Keane replied.

"No please... you... you don't need to thank me really... I.. just didn't want him to fall victim to that diesease." Eliza tried to explain.

"But you saved him, you saved our leader from dying and us having to move forward in this war without him. Lord Zane is the entire leader in this alliance between all the nonhumans..." the light elf girl was also explaining.

"I believe you..." The human girl stated with a nod of her head and a small smile upon her face. "I know... he is a very important person..."

"Yeah.. when you get dressed I'll take you to him. He wants to thank you as well as talk with you." Keane stated.

"Okay... I'll get dressed and we'll head out. You can trust me." Eliza said as she started spreading each clothing piece out so she could see.

"Kay if you need anything say so okay?" With that Keane turned on her heels and headed out closing the door behind her. Eliza felt grateful that at least the light elves would give her privacy when she needed it. She slipped off her towel and put on the undergarments that were there and then slipped on the dress that was also brought out. The stockings were first to go on. She put on the laced boots that seemed to fit like a glove on her. There were small bits and pieces to the rather complicated dress yet it all fit like a glove to her.

"...It's... comfortable..." She took a chance to look at the details of the outfit that was given to her. It was a short dress with lacing through out layers. The top of it was laced with small ribbons the sleeves fanned out at the ends with lacing cuffs. The skirt end of the short dress was layered only on the end with ribbon lace. She admitted it was a little girliy for her tastes but it was somewhat temporary for the time being. She managed to dry her hair off and then somewhat comb it back. Now she felt ready to face the elvin leader, with her confidence somewhat up she headed towards the door where Keane would be waiting for her.

"Hey... I'm ready to go see him." She said through the door. Then it opened and the light elf girl was there with a smile on her face.

"Alright let's go." She said, then she turned on her heels and headed down the hallway. Eliza had to jog after her to keep up. But once she caught up she matched walking paces evenly with Keane.

"... So... um... W-What happened when I was out cold?" Eliza asked trying for some sort of small talk.

"Well the humans have gotten more annoying... they must have found out that you're with us now." Keane started saying.

"No... I'm not going back to the humans... even if I have to die trying to escape them." Eliza said as she clenched her fists together tightly.

"...You know... no matter how I see it... I'm always surprised at you..." Keane said.

"Huh..?"

"I mean... you're human yet... you see your own kind for their selfishness... you're far more wiser than them it seems. You look human you act human yet it seems... you might be something else in general. But maybe I'm just being silly.." Keane laughed.

"Yeah... I know I have this gift but... other than that I'm human, or I want to believe I am." Eliza said honestly.

"Hmm... maybe you'll find the answer." Keane suggested with a shrug.

"Yeah... maybe... it's not likely... but... fates never know..." Eliza stated. But she had always figured that she was born into the human world through a human mother but now she questioned that. Her mother and her entire village was were killed by the Radiata Knights which she didn't think was fair of them. But then again her entire life was all about running away, ever since they discovered about her powers. She knew they thought of her gift as a mircle but they knew nothing, she knew her kind were ignorant to this. She knew the consequences of the gift the dangerous consequences of the gift. If she used it too many times that strained her body it would kill her. Her gift didn't work on her own being.

"Hey can I ask a question of you Eliza?" Keane asked.

"Er.. sure.."

"Why is it... you can't heal yourself? Is there a reason for that?" Keane asked innocently.

"Hmm... I.. don't know why to be honest. I always thought I knew but somehow... my doubts always settle in my mind." Eliza answered. "...Maybe... it is a consequence for having this.. so called gift... to everyone else it may be a gift but to me.. it's almost like a curse...'"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well... because of it... I have no family.. I lost all my friends, everyone I was close with... my family died... all because of this gift. It took everything away from at the same time." Eliza answered more so. She clenched her fists together.

"I see... and then... the humans that were... after you they wanted that gift?"

"Yeah... no doubt to experiement on me..."

"Hmm.. okay..."

"...But... you hate the humans right..? Yet you make an acception for me... I know it's because I saved Lord Zane... but.. is there another reason for it?"

"Well you're going to have to ask Lord Zane yourself." Keane said with a small laugh.

"Alright... Thank you again for everything.." Eliza said, grateful.

"No problem. We should still thank you."

Eliza knew that the light elves were extremely grateful that she had saved their leader but she was scared to trust them at the same time. She was scared to trust the nonhumans even thought they showed more kindness and sincerity than that of the humans. She had hidden these feelings deep, she didn't want them to surface just yet. She wanted to see if she could trust them first perhaps it was wise or not. But she wanted to be safe and make sure.

"Here we are..." Keane's voice brought her wandering mind forward. Eliza perked up immediately.

"Kay..."

"Now.. Lord Zane is waiting for you."

~~~~~~~0000000000000~~~~~~00000000000~~~~000~~~~

Reviews on this now revised chapter are welcomed. Thank you~


	5. Chapter 5

Yes I have an update for this story too! I'm getting there on updates so yeah.

I do not own Radiata Stories just my own characters.

~~~000000~~~~~~~~~~00000000000~~~~~000000

Eliza held her breath as Keanne opened the door for her. She nodded to the light elf girl and walked in. Lord Zane was sitting down of course looking over battle plans and maps of Radiata, no doubt they were mapped out for human sightings. She looked at the elder light elf, studying him for a moment. She could tell he looked healthier there were no signs of the Algandars ever being present within him. Even the light elf wings seemed to shimmer brighter. Eliza was very much relieved to see him look much better. She stood there for a few more minutes before deciding to enter fully and close the door. After she had done this she cleared her throat to let him know she had entered. The light elf elder looked up and gave a rather pleasent smile.

"Ah... yes I see you are awake and refreshed. Please come closer." He gestured with his hand for her to take a seat across from him. She walked across the room and sat down in a seat across from him. She stayed quiet more out of respect for a moment before actually speaking.

"Good evening sir... I heard you wanted to... see me?" She asked carefully.

"Yes I did. I would like to thank you in person young lady... I owe you the graditude." He said casually.

"Oh... please sir... you don't need to thank you.. really...!" Eliza said waving her hands in front of her.

"But I insist. It seems not all humans are arrogant and selfish. You seemed to have proved that in helping a nonhuman such as myself." He stated placing his elbows on the table, putting his chin on top of his hands and leaning forward.

".. Y-Yes sir.." the girl said, feeling lightly embarrassed. She clasped her hands down in her lap, twindling her thumbs. ".. I see..."

"However... you seem different than normal humans... hmm I cannot pinpoint what it may be but... do not worry about it so much." He gave a wave of his hand as if to dismiss the matter.

"Of course... But uh... what happens now...?" Eliza asked more out of curiousity. She knew the light elf leader at first wanted to destroy her but she wasn't so sure after she did save him from the dreaded Algandars plague.

"We continue to fight against the humans." Lord Zane stated as if it were common knowledge. But he paused catching on to what she really meant. "Or do you mean what happens with you?"

"...W-With me sir..." She stated.

"Hmmm yes I have been considering what to do with you." The light elf leader was studying her critically. She waited patiently for his decision. Whether it was to kill her off or keep her alive, she wouldn't argue with his decision it was up to him. But instead of a hostile look, the elder was giving a more softer look.

'I can only wonder... what he would do with me...?' She thought to herself.

"I've given it much thought... in human hands, they would be selfish in using your ability. I know you're special yet you do not think so because of the consequences. It makes sense seeing as it takes a greater toll on the user. Humans are self-centered beings that care nothing but for wealth and selfishness. They would have no compassion for you." He said, wording his words comfortably.

"...Yes I must agree with you Lord Zane... they think what I have.. is unlimited. But it isn't... to some it is a gift... to me... it is a-"

"A curse." Eliza looked to the elf leader to see his expression content. "I believe I remember you mentioning that once before."

"...I... yeah... I think I did..." She blinked a few times remembering briefly bringing that up when Lord Zane had a distain for her. That was before she used her gift to save his life, thus passing out in the process.

"Yes... I see where you come from on your standpoint. A gift such as yours... shouldn't be used so recklessly there is a reason you have it... it must be for a greater purpose.. yet at the same time.. the less you use it... the more healthy you will be." He explained.

"...Yes... yes that's... true..." She said looking to the table's surface. She brought her hands up and leaned on her elbows. She always knew the consequences. She had only used the gift a few times before the strain started getting to her. In a way it made her body more fragile, the gift was far stronger than her body. In order to use it, it seemed to demand a reward in return; her own strength and life.

"So the only advice I can give you... is for you to not use your gift unless it is an emergency. The less you use this gift the longer you will live." Lord Zane explained. Eliza looked up confused. "Are you questioning of why I am now trying to keep you alive?"

"I... y-yes sir... I'm... confused.. and forgive me for saying this but... didn't you... want me dead sir..?" She asked. The light elf leader looked calm there was no flicker of anger or an expression change.

"Yes I did." He answered honestly.

"So... then... why...?" She started to ask.

"Because there is something more to you than meets the eyes. I believe there is something hidden under your human shell that makes you different. Besides... perhaps there is a reason.. you are here. Fate has strange ways to play this game with the living." He explained.

Eliza paused taking all the new information in, he did make a lot of good points. Maybe there was a reason she was driven to the nonhuman side, maybe there was a reason for why she was born with such a gift. The questions raced through her mind, all of them starting with 'why'. Eliza did want to trust everyone but she was worried about getting betrayed as she did with the humans. She wondered if the reason her friends and family were killed because someone close to them betrayed her just because of her gift. She heard that the light elves were devious despite their beauty. Did she want to trust the light elf leader? She asked this question over and over in her mind. She had saved his life yes, however he was being very kind to her. Was there an underlining to all of this.

"So allow me to make a proposal to you. You may take it if you wish to. But what I will propose that perhaps you stay here with us." He said. "Here you would be safe from the humans, however it is up to you."

Eliza considered this offer, perhaps it would be in her best interest. This way she would be safe from her own kind yet at the same time it would give her some sort of security as she tried to figure out the true nature of her gift and to maybe why she has it.

"Well?" She looked to the leader as he waited patiently.

"... I'll... take you up on that proposal... I'll... I'll stay here... it may be safer here for me..." She stated.

"I see... whatever you feel comfortable with. But I believe you have made the right decision." He stated. He chuckled, causing the young girl to look at him. "I never asked my savior for her name... how inconsiderate of me.."

"Oh... my name is Eliza." She said with a bow of her head.

"Eliza eh...? Well how interesting your name is. But now I know. Once again I thank you for saving my life, I do owe you youngling..."

"N-No not at all sir... really you don't owe me anything. I am just... glad I was here to help.." Eliza stated.

"... In any case perhaps while you are here you may be able to help us stop the humans from invading the nonhuman territory... they've slayed our dragon guardians. They acted as if it was sport or trophy slaying... titles they could earn. They'll certainly pay for that.." His voice was tight with hidden anger.

"...Yes... I heard of the dragons... I.. never got to see one. It's sad really..." Eliza started saying to herself.

"What was that?" She heard the leader ask.

"..I was talking with myself... pardon me.." She said with an apology. 'The dragons... are guardians... but... who were they..? To see a dragon... to meet one... it would have been nice...'

"I see..." Though he didn't sound convinced. "Yes... the last dragon we lost...was the fire dragon Lord Parsec..."

"...Parsec...?" Suddenly she felt as if she knew this name, recognized this name something familiar from her infant years. She touched her head straining to remember, the name definitely rang a bell.

"... You act as if you know him..." Lord Zane said with a hint of suspicion in his tone. Eliza looked to him.

"I.. think I do..."

~~00000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~000000000~~~~~~~~~

It's a cliffy I know, those really seem to like me... a lot. Anyways I hope this chapter was good.

Reviews please!


	6. Chapter 6

Well long awaited chapter is up! On a majoring updating streak.

I do not own Radiata Stories.

Enjoy~

~~~~~~~~~00000000000~~~~~~00000~~~~~~000000000000~~~~~~0000~~~~

Eliza touched her head as if trying to remember where she had heard the name Parsec. She knew she was making the leader of the non humans wait and she felt awful for that.

"I apologize..." She said.

"Don't. I am curious though. How is it you know of Lord Parsec?" He asked.

"I am... not sure sir..." She answered honestly.

"A little disappointing you cannot remember. But I am sure you can remember." He stated. She looked back up to him. He leaned back a little bit.

"I.. I'm sorry sir... I will try to remember as soon as I can." She said with a respectful bow. She was really trying to remember, the name sounded familiar as a face seemed to come to her mind as they said his name. The face that came to her mind was a red headed male with a broad face and a row of sharp looking teeth. He had beady looking eyes but there was a sort of fire to them. He seemed to be a big guy. But this was from her memory when she was a baby.

"... I... I can only make out a memory image of him... I remember hearing the name... and seeing his face... but that's it... but I'm not sure..." She said touching her head once more. "I do... wish I could remember more than that..."

"It's alright. You will remember in time. Do not worry about it." He said.

"...If... If you say so sir." She said placing her hands on the table. She looked to her hands that were all bandaged. She was more grateful to the nonhumans for helping her though she did more expect them to kill her as they nearly did while back. Then a pale hand covered hers, she knew it was the leader's.

"You seem to be concerned about something else." She heard him ask.

"I guess there is... perhaps... I am curious to why... you didn't kill me at first when I came here in the beginning. I guess... maybe.. I mean I don't wish to question you Lord Zane..." She started out.

"I understand. You are just curious as to why we didn't kill you immediately." He answered. "Correct?"

She gave a nod and looked to him.

"It's... just that I... expected you to kill me..." She admitted to.

"I know." He stated. "We were orginally going to... I did not do it immediately only because I had Clarence trying to reason with me."

"Y-Yes..."

"But... you proved yourself... when you saved my life from the Algandars disease which I am very grateful to you still. You seem different than most humans I have encountered as of late. There is something unique about you besides your gift or curse." He explained.

"O-Oh... of course sir... but... really you... you don't need to thank me." She said.

"Ah but I do. This war may have turned worse if I had disappeared. Without organization for the nonhumans we would be at a disadvantage against the humans." He explained.

"Right..." She stated. She looked back down to their hands. "Lord Zane?...May... May I ask something? A... small favor?"

"Yes?"

"I... don't know much about the dragons... can you... tell me what you know about them?" She asked.

"Certainly... though before I begin may I ask why?" He questioned.

"I... I'm curious to learn about them. As well as... it may jar a memory I have been trying to remember and clear up. If I know more about them... I can figure everything out." She explained.

"Alright then. I will tell you what you want to know." He said. Eliza looked back up to him. "The dragons represent the guardians of this world. They guard each of the nonhuman races that is not counting the gold and silver dragons which take care to the human race. Elementals of fire, wind, earth and water are of the nonhuman guardians."

Eliza continued to listen as he explained everything.

"Lord Cepheid was the wind dragon and his guardianship was over the elves. Lord Baade was the Earth dragon his guardianship was over the dwarves, Lord Kelvin was the water dragon his guardianship was over the Orcs, and then Lord Parsec was the fire dragon and his guardian ship was over the goblins." Lord Zane stated before taking a breath in. "Each of these dragons knew their role in their guardianship. They also guarded over the balance of Tottaus, and humans threatened to imbalance it. That is why the dragons rose up and fought against them. The water dragon was the first to be slain. A radiata knight I used to know was the one to slay him. But then... he went mad and I had no choice but to have him killed."

"O-Oh... I see... all the dragons were slain by human hands... I'm... not surprised. But... I apologize for the ruthlessness of my people... Not even I can see what they'll do... they're violent and selfish at the same time." Eliza said. "It... makes me sad and angry that... I was born into such a violent race. If I could change time I would..."

"You are an interesting human." She heard him say.

"I.. I would also change the fact that the dragons were slain.." She also said. "...The world is in... such a mess that... it's all... unbalanced it seems."

"If the past could be changed I would have done so... however it cannot be." Zane stated.

"..Of course." She replied. Her thoughts were different. 'I wish... I could... I... know nothing of who I am truly. No one does... whoever did... they are gone now..'

"As of now... all four guardian dragons have been slain... as now I have heard... the silver and gold dragons are also gone. And Algandars will still threaten the elves for as long as we live and this war goes on."

"I know... it has to be stopped... no matter what..." Eliza said softly. "I... want to make it my mission to stop this disease... so no more lives can be claimed by it."

"Honorable.. but dangerous... considering it nearly robbed you of your own life." Zane mentioned. She looked up to him.

"I know... but... if I can... stop the infection... I can save people... every living being in this world. I want them to survive... no one... deserves to die that way. The elves don't deserve that curse. I want to cure it and stop it." She said determined on her part. She wanted to help save lives even if it meant risking her own. She looked back to her hands all this information rushing through her mind.

"Everyone wishes to rid the world of Algandars... but... as of now it cannot be done. We must be patient until then." She heard him say. She nodded to agree even though deep down she wanted to change that. But perhaps it was a little better to wait. Her gift worked mircales on others but on herself... it was destructive. It would destroy her little by little and the healing on her own body would be slower.

"I understand sir..." She answered. She looked back to him. "I... I can wait..."

"Of course."

"...Is... there anything else sir? I... I really don't like to take up your time... I know you must... be busy." She studdered out. She felt bad for that.

"It's quite alright. But you may be correct about my duties. Just remember. Stay around here Eliza and you will be safe from the humans." He said. She nodded and gave a bow to him in respect before she left. She wasn't sure what to think but it wasn't long after she left that she was passed by another elf heading into the main room. She recognized him from before. He didn't seem to notice her. She stopped and turned around to see him entering the room. The door shut behind him. She just stayed there standing and then shrugged as she continued to walk down the hallway. She decided that maybe a little fresh air would help her out. She headed out into the back where it was open and a soft breeze brushing her hair back.

"...I.. I think I will like it here with the nonhumans..." She said, enjoying the breeze.

~~~~~0000000~~~~~000000000~~~~~~~000000~~~~~~

Well I had to think of something here. I hope it came out alright.

Reviews are welcomed.


End file.
